Remorseful Beauty
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: "My whole life everyone has looked down on me for the way I look,yet at the same time,not one of them has believed in me to believe that I could change if I wanted,thats why I love you so much James,because you believe in me,yet you love me either way." Kames AU
1. Slam Of An Angel

**The first chapter to Remorseful Beauty, I hope you all like this,Its my first ever real multi chapter Kames fic,so I hope you guys like this.**

* * *

James Diamond was a person...that was described with some very special chosen words, and none of those were really positive at all, not nice, or kind, or caring, he was smart, but kindness...it wasn't exactly James' thing,or at least it appeared to everyone who didn't know James. Very few people saw the side of James Diamond that people thought he had lost with every pound that he had sweated off when he was thirteen.

James Diamond at a time, had been very over weight his whole childhood, up until he was about five years old til he was around thirteen,when he decided to lose it all, he hated being bullied because of the way he looked,it ruined his life in so many ways.

He didn't have any friends besides a boy named Carlos Garcia who had always been and still was his best friend to this very day, he refused to go to school because he knew how horrible the kids were there,so his grades dropped and he wasn't able to go to the boarding school he wanted to go to for high school,plus his parents had gotten a divorce,he was always crying and his parents blamed it on one another,taring there relationship apart.

They were friends now,best friends like they had been in high school, but James didn't see them getting back together,plus his mother was dating and his father was remarried to a women that was almost as young as James was.

Her name was Madison, she was twenty eight,only eleven years older then James was, she was roughly five seven,with platinum blonde hair and wide baby blue eyes, freckles running over her face lightly, she was cute,and she was nice to everyone in the family,including Ashley his mother,but James just thought she was a little bit young.

But ever since then, James had been a monster, he made fun of chunky people,even if they were just a few extra pounds over there weigh limit, James was a complete asshole, because to him, he didn't see _them, _he just saw the fat,and to him, fat had ruined his childhood.

There was only one chunky person he was nice too,and that was Carlos' boyfriend, Logan. Logan was chunky, a few inches shorter then Carlos, with spiky hair and big brown eyes that Carlos was completely in love with, he was fourteen years old and went to a different school,but they made it work,and James was happy for them.

And besides, as much as James didn't want to admit it, Logan was a cutie.

That was another thing he absolutely hated about himself, he liked chunky people, loved when people weren't bone thin and just had a few extra pounds on them, he thought it was just sexy.

And he was disgusted with himself for that.

* * *

James was getting ready to go for a run out in the park, his mother's house, meh mansion was enormous and he had his own gym in the basement, but sometimes, when the air was warm and it was sunny outside, he liked to do laps in the park, like today, he called Carlos and asked him if he wanted to come.

"_Sorry bro, Logan's stressing over this exam he has next Wednesday and I promised him I would go to his house and study with him."_

James groaned, as much as he loved Logan like a little brother,it sometimes annoyed him when Carlos abandoned him for the kid, though he did understand,he was most likely to do the same when he found his own true love.

"But Logan's crazy smart."

"_So? He's terrible at English,and he's horrified that he'll fail and he wont get his half credit,his friend Kendall fucking excels in that class,but he wants me to help him since he's missed me," _Carlos explained with a smile.

"Oh really? So your not just gonna throw him on the bed and fuck his brains out on top of his homework?" James asked with a smirk.

"..._well maybe afterwards,but when my baby needs help,I help him. We might do it later. The plan is we'll study til one,go on a little picnic,and then we'll just hang out. Might study some more." _Carlos answered,a smile in his voice.

"A.K.A I'll fuck him in the back of my car then go take a nap on his bed?" James asked, a large smirk crossing his face.

_"...Yeah,pretty much." _Carlos said with a chuckle.

"And Logan is okay with this sexual time?"

"_Are you kidding me? The little dude is always horny, I once woke up to him humping my leg in his sleep, he looked so damn adorable when he woke up after he came all in his pants in his sleep, his cheeks almost burned right_ off."Carlos laughed a little at his boyfriend and James couldn't help but laugh a little himself.

"So what is the exam about anyways?" James wondered as he walked out of the house in some sweatpants, and a tight white V-neck that hugged every muscle on him, his hair was shoved back due to the wind,but James made no move to fix it.

"_**To Kill A Mockingbird**, they just finished it,he liked the book but apparently his teacher said he really didnt get it,so he's freaking out, Kendall made him this little practice quiz and some simple notes,so maybe he'll understand it better after that."_Carlos said,sounding unsure.

James chuckled in amusement.

"Well I gotta drive now 'Litos, Tell Logan I said hi,use lube,love you bro."

"Bye,I will, fuck you, love you too,dude."

James snickered and hung up.

* * *

Running,running,running, he wasn't sure how many laps he had already done, he had planed on doing five,six at the most because the park was huge,but he found himself doing more, he wasn't sure how many, twenty perhaps? He had ran a few miles by then,his legs burned and he felt light headed, he felt like he couldn't stop,so he just kept going and going, people swerved out of his way, but then,something hit him, something hard,and he stopped and staggered backwards, he looked down at the ground, seeing what he had ran into.

A boy,around fourteen was on the ground,rubbing the front of his head with tears in his eyes that James only noticed when he looked up at James,

"I'm _so _sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," he said,looking as if he would cry.

James looked the blonde up and down, he was short,up to James' chest, he had round,beautiful green eyes,and his hair was dark blonde,with golden shades in it, his lips plush and pink,just so fucking lick-able. But then James realized something about him...

...he was _fat._

Okay,no he wasn't exactly _fat, _per say,he just had a few extra pounds here and there...and there as well,he was chubby but in a baby like way,as if it was pure,innocent baby fat.

But James felt something strange, instead of feeling hate...he felt...something different, a rare tenderness that James felt for few people, a feeling he had only ever felt towards, Carlos,Logan, his mother, his father, Madison sometimes,his younger sister Alice, and his older brother, Nathan, and Nathan's children that he had with his wife,Anna, and Nathan's two daughters, Avery and Nicole. And his older sister, Vanessa, her husband Max,and her three children Tresa,Benjamin, and Jessica and that was it,no one else.

But right then,at that very moment, he thought that maybe,just maybe that would change, James smiled and offered the blonde his hand,he took it hesitantly and James helped him up.

"I'm so sorry I ran into you! I was texting my friend and I wasn't looking were I was going! I guess, Running and Texting dont go together, I'm so sorry! Is your head okay?' He gushed,looking miserable and upset.

James smiled at him. "Don't worry about it kid, It was half my fault anyways,I wasn't exactly watching were I was going either." They shared a smile. "My names James."

The blonde smiled shyly.

"I'm Kendall."

* * *

**So they met, sorry if it seemed a little rushed, I just didnt want to give to many things away so soon, its really my first time writing a multi chapter Kames so...I guess I was nervous, what do you all think?**

**Lots Of Love,  
**

**Sarah**


	2. Dont You Remember When

**Well there was supposed to be smut in this chapter but with all this hectic shit going around, I've decided to be a bit more careful.****  
**

* * *

Carlos was happily smiling as he pulled up to Logan's house, taking in the off white stone it was made out of, the fancy vines that ran up one side of the house, roses growing from the vines and going up to the roof, on the same side that the vines were on, there was a little flower holder on the outside of the top window to the left, light pink and purple flowers were over flowing from the pots that they were planted in, California was a great place to grow flowers apparently,or maybe his baby just had a green thumb.

He closed the door to his bright red car, cursed,then opened the door back up, grabbing the bag on the passengers seat that held the present for his love,and then his blue backpack on the back seat, he slung it over his shoulder and made sure the door was locked before running over to the front door, he knocked on the light green painted door, and just a moment later, the pale wood was being opened and his boyfriend's smiling face greeted him on the other side,

He was dressed in a black and blue hockey jersey that resembled Carlos',actually it was Carlos', hem he must have left it behind one day and Logan had claimed it for himself, oh well,he looked cuter in it anyways. He was also wearing some lost fitted sweatpants, his brown hair sloppy on his forehead.

"You didn't give me time to get ready." Logan said with a dark blush.

Carlos chuckled and walked in pecking the brunet on the cheek sweetly, handing the boy the little bag that held his present as he helped Logan lock up the door.

"Whats this?" Logan asked curiously, peering into the bag slowly.

"A little present for my darling," Carlos smiled as Logan took the large golden box from its wrappings, Logan's eyes were momentarily filled with glee,but then his whole face dropped, frowning.

"Carlos I cant eat this." Logan said with a sad sigh,

"Why not?"

"Because its chocolate. I'm on a diet,I cant eat that." Logan said with a depressed sigh,clearly truly wanting to grab the box and eat it in one bite, Logan bite his pink bottom lip with his sparkling white teeth quickly catching Carlos' attention as he watched the hard bone drag against the plump, sweet, so suckable little innocent lips. Carlos felt his cock twitch as Logan sadly stuck the box under his arm and started to walk up the stairs to his room, the Latino hungrily followed watching the brunets shapely hips sway back and forth, it would have been seductive if the younger actually realized what he was doing but it was so innocently on accident that Carlos couldn't help but blush at his own perverted mind.

"So how have you been sweetheart?" Logan smiled as he tossed the box onto his dresser, wrapping his arms around Carlos' neck and kissing his chin. Carlos stared at the brunets lips as he talked to him for some reason seeming captivate by them so strongly that day.

"Hun did you do something different with your lips?" Carlos asked his head tipping to the side a little. Logan frowned and once again he found himself staring at his boyfriends mouth instead of his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

"Why?'

"I dont know...they just look so...beautiful." Carlos said in a deep voice.

"No-Carlos why- Carlos are you staring at my lips? My eyes are up here you jerk!" Logan scolded hitting the olders bicep weakly. Carlos forced himself to look up into the boys angry eyes.

"Are you making fun of me!" Logan demanded looking a little bit hurt at the thought. Carlos had never made fun of Logan before he was pretty much the only one that hadn't besides Kendall that is. Even his mother had teasingly poked fun at him once or twice and then he had never minded but to have Carlos, this beautiful god of a man make fun of him well, it just _hurt, _it hurt like hell.

"Making fun of you?" Carlos asked confused.

"Yes! You are,aren't you!" Logan demanded, tears building up in his eyes.

"Logan,_no. _I love your lips. There just so damn sexy and cute that's all I'm saying, I mean they always are but they just look so...amazing today. Did you do something with them?"

"Uh...I put some strawberry chap-stick on this morning." Logan blushed a little as he ran his fingers over his lips.

"That must be it. There so glossy and tasty looking." Carlos leaned forward and started to kiss the brunet. He wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and pulled him over to the bed and laid him down, then slowly crawled on top of him.

"Carlos!" Logan gasped as Carlos started to strip all there clothes off, "Baby I have to study!" Logan said, but moaned instead as Carlos started to work his fingers into his ass, he crawled down so he was in between the younger boys spread legs.

"Mmm,Baby,no..I...oh god..." Logan trailed off and spread his legs wider for the Latino, moaning happily as he wiggled around his bed happily, a blissful smile on his face as he closed his eyes.

"Just enjoy it baby. You've been so stressed. You need to relax." He kissed at Logan's inner thighs and Logan nodded a little.

"I...oh ...okay."

* * *

"-and Carlos has been like all over me lately. And I have no idea why,like yes I know he's a teenage guy and he gets horny all the time,but like its starting to get to the point when it happens every time he comes over,I mean not that I dont enjoy it,its just that It makes me worried you know?'

Logan looked over at his best friend, Kendall Knight, who was on the treadmill next to him, the two boys were in the basement, using the exercise equipment Logan's dad had gotten him after he had begged for it.

"I'm sure its nothing Loges," Kendall assured him, he pressed a button on the panel in front of him, turning the miles down so he could walker slower, wanting to be able to concentrate on Logan better.

"Yeah but what if it is?" Logan wondered.

"Carlos would never just use you for sex." Kendall assured him,already knowing what his best friend was thinking.

"But what if he is?" Logan stressed.

"Then our daddies will kick his ass." Because there was no way in hell Kendall was gonna be able to catch Carlos and beat him up. Besides Carlos ran regularly, and played football and hockey. So no. That would not be happening any day then. Plus Logan and Kendall were cousins as well as best friends,so Kendall's father wouldn't have a problem for killing someone for hurting his nephew.

Logan laughed as the same time the door bell rang. They both turned everything off quickly then ran as it was still there exercising time block,only stopping when they got the door. Carlos and his friend James were there.

Kendall and James were looking at each other.

"Hey I know you," Kendall laughed.

"Not gonna run into me this time?" James wondered. "I thought that was how you said hello." He laughed at the boys blush. Carlos raised his eyebrows at James.

"He ran straight into me in the park the other week...you know the day you didn't wanna go jogging with me?" Carlos nodded.

"You ran into James?" Logan asked, chuckling. "I told you to pay attention while you run Kendall."

"He wasn't paying attention either." Kendall pointed out with a whine.

"Yeah but James' intelligence level is limited. Your smarter then he is." Logan assured him giving him a little pat on the back as the two older males walked in.

"Yet I didn't have trouble with _To Kill A Mockingbird _in high school," James smirked down at the shorter boy. Logan glared at his boyfriend and smacked the Latino right upside the head.

"Your not getting any for a week!" He told Carlos before marching back down to the basement, half way down he called for Kendall to come with him.

"See you kids in an hour," Kendall called before skipping back to the basement door and then running down the stairs.

James raised his eyebrows at Carlos in question as they walked into the living room, the room was enormous, tiles light gray, huge plants on mahogany side tables that wiped in the wind from the enormous windows that run up the back wall, Carlos threw himself down on the couch as did James, the Latino grabbing the remote.

"They have a special time block for exercising. Weekdays are thirty minutes in the morning if they have time, like walking to school for walking down and up the block a few times before they shower. And after school is five to six, or five to seven depending how they feel. Weekends are three to four hours, from nine to one, or twelve to three. The must have been working for at least two hours if they have only an hour left."

"How long have they been doing that?" James asked.

Carlos considered for a moment. "They've been trying to lose weight for a year or so now. But they keep on messing up and it really upsets them. This time there determined."

"Well good for them." James said with a nod.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"They should want too lose weight."

"That's such an asshole thing to say James." Carlos said glaring at his friend.

"Its just the truth." James said, turning away from Carlos.

"You were that way once too James. And may I remind you that you used to get pretty damn upset when people would make fun of you!"

James didn't answer.

* * *

**This was lame. Sorry. I'll try to make the next chapter better.**

**Lots Of Love,  
**

**Sarah  
**


End file.
